NAND flash memory devices are commonly used to store data by a host, such as a personal computer. A host can communicate with a NAND flash memory device using a NAND interface, such as Open NAND Flash Interface (ONFI), for example. One example of a command that a host can send to a NAND flash memory device is a “copy-back” command. In operation, the host sends a source address and a copy-back read command to the NAND flash memory device, in response to which the NAND flash memory device reads data from the source address in its non-volatile memory and writes the data in a register internal to the NAND flash memory device. Next, the host sends a destination address and a copy-back program command to the NAND flash memory device, in response to which the NAND flash memory device reads the data out of the register and writes it to the destination address in its non-volatile memory. Because the data is not sent back to the host, a copy-back operation avoids occupying the communication bus between the host and the NAND flash memory device and avoids requiring the host to allocate processing power and overhead to perform standard read and program operations to move the data. However, although any error correction code (ECC) bits stored with the data are also moved, the NAND flash memory device does not perform ECC checking and error correction on the data. Accordingly, any errors existing in the data would be propagated.